Kiryu vs Maiya again?
by RoxyDog
Summary: Maiya and Kiryu are fine, it's been a few months since anything happened and they have started to relax, but a dark secret inside of Kiryu is about to make a re-entry and ruin everything
1. Chapter 1

_Finally, we meet again, Kiryu _The cyborg looked around, everything was dark _I have waited a long time_

"Show your self!" Kiryu growled "Who are you?"

_You don't know me? I'm you, from the past _Memories flashed through Kiryu's mind, he growled

"Those meen nothing!"

_They should, you should be getting revenge on your brother, our brother._

"No, I'm not going to kill my brother, so what if he made a mistake"

_A mistake that cost you, you wouldn't be a cyborg if he had warned us, we would have still lived, our younger brother would have still lived!_

"It's in the past! I have a life, a new family, I'm not going to give them up!" Kiryu growled

_To bad, I wasn't planning on killing you but I'll do what I have to_

"Killing me?" Kiryu questioned "Wouldn't that kill you to?"

_No, Kiryu it wouldn't, when the humans gave you the ability to think, to live, they were able to block me out but if you die then I can take over my body and get revenge on everyone_

"What about Maiya?" Kiryu asked "What would you do with her?"

_Kill her, she is weak and doesn't deserve to live _For a split second everything got bright, Kiryu saw a bloody Godzillasaurus standing a few feet away, it's empty, dead eyes narrowed in anger, it's flesh and blood pooled at it's feet. It looked like it was melting…

"I'm not going to let you kill her" Kiryu growled, he lunged at the spot where he saw the Godzillasaurus

_You can't kill me, I'm already dead_

"Fine, lets make a deal" Kiryu growled "I win, you leave and never come back if I lose you get to kill me"

_Fair enough_ Everything got bright again _Just to make it even_ Kiryu charged at the Godzillasaurus, it flashed behind him, spinning around Kiryu faced the Godzillasaurus

"What's your name?" Kiryu asked "I can't remember"

_You can't remember your own name? _The ghost laughed _It's Gojira_ it struck out, easily slashing Kiryu's arm, blood spilled from the wound, Kiryu snarled, he grabbed Gojira by the arm and slammed him to the ground, knocking the wind out of both of them, Kiryu stumbled

"What happened?" Kiryu gasped

_We are the same, if you hurt me then it hurts you_ Gojira said, strangely he didn't open his mouth when he spoke _Because I'm technically dead your pain doesn't hurt me _Gojira locked his jaws on Kiryu's shoulder, the cyborg clawed at Gojira's melting arm, drawing blood from his own arm as well, finally pulling away from Gojira's sharp teeth, Kiryu winced in pain as he tried to move his shoulder

"This is impossible" Kiryu growled

_Do you give up? _Gojira asked

"I will never give up!" Kiryu roared, Gojira shrugged and charged at Kiryu, faster then any living Godzillasaurus, punching Kiryu in the face sent all the energy into the cyborg's head and sent him flying back, the armor protecting his face cracked and blood oozing from the crack and down his face. Kiryu tried to get up but Gojira came at him and with a final blow sent the cyborg to the ground "You will not win" Kiryu growled feebly before his eyes went blank


	2. Chapter 2 and Chapter 3

_Hmmm, so this is Kiryu's life now _Gojira looked around, it seemed peaceful in the clearing

"Kiryu why aren't you sleeping?" Maiya asked, Gojira thought for a moment

"I don't know, but I have to show you something" He said, getting up

"Ok, what is it?" Maiya asked, standing beside him

"It's a surprise" Gojira said, he smirked and led the Godzillasaurus away from the clearing, on the way his eyes flickered from yellow to blood red

"Kiryu, what's wrong?" Maiya asked "Your eyes are different"

"It's nothing" Gojira shrugged "Here we are"

"I don't see anything" Maiya said

"That's because there is nothing here" Gojira growled, he lunged at Maiya, she roared in surprize

"Why are you attacking me!" Maiya asked, confused and hurt

"You're weak, you didn't think, I'm not Kiryu!" Gojira growld "I'm going to get my revenge but I have to make sure that Kiryu suffers"

"Who are you?" Maiya asked, she dodged Gojira's attack

"My name is Gojira" Gojira sliced his claws through Maiya's chest, flesh tore and blood oozed out of the wound but Maiya didn't fall, she swiped out and her claws caged Gojira's face, he could feel blood trickling down his cheek "Bad move, whatever you do to me, it hurts Kiryu to"

"That means Kiryu is still alive, somewhere!" Maiya growled "And if he can hear me, he is going to help me!"

"Nice try" Gojira's claws tore open Maiya's thought, not enough to kill her immediately but she would bleed to death if she didn't get help, Maiya slumped to one knee, blood bubbled in her mouth and dripped down her jaw and neck, Gojira swung around and his tail collided with Maiya's shoulder sending Godzilla's daughter to the ground, she looked up at him, her eyes were full of pain and sadness. Sharp pain shot through Gojira's head, he stumbled but it didn't go away, holding his head he fell to the ground, growling in pain he heard something, a whisper, it got louder and louder

_I am not going to let you kill Maiya!_ Kiryu's voice echoed in his head, with a last feeble roar Gojira blanked out.

"Help" Maiya growled weekly, it was almost impossible to hear but back at the camp Godzilla woke up, something was wrong, the wind brought the scent of blood, fresh blood. He looked over to where his daughter had been sleeping, Mizu was the only one there, he jumped up, his deafening roar echoing around the island

"Godzilla, what's wrong?" Tero asked, opening her eyes

"Maiya and Kiryu is gone" Godzilla growled

"So? They do that all the time, Mizu probably had a bad dream and Maiya is telling him a story" Tero said closing her eyes again

"But Mizu is still here, and I smell fresh blood" Godzilla growled, Tero gasped and jumped up

"What should we do?"She asked ,by now the camp was awake

"I'm going to follow the blood sent, take Mizu and follow me" Godzilla said, Tero nodded, Godzilla followed the scent of blood to the place where his daughter lay, her life bleeding out, he looked over and saw Kiryu, the cyborg's jaw and claws were covered in blood, Maiya's blood


	3. Chapter 3

"Godzilla?" Tero stopped next to her mate, a sleepy Mizu followed her, she pushed him back with her tail when she saw the mess

"That traiter!" Godzilla growled "I knew he was evil!"

"Dad?" Maiya stirred

"Get Ankeo!" Godzilla commanded Tero, she nodded and left, taking Mizu with her, she returned a minute later with Ankeo "Can you save her?"

"Yes, she hasn't lost too much blood" Ankeo said, she set to work patching up the wound on Maiya's neck, the bleeding stopped and Maiya sighed, her eyes closed "Don't worry, she is just sleeping, it will help her recover" Godzilla nodded, Kiryu stirred and looked around, Godzilla grabbed him and pinned him by the neck against a boulder

"You traitor! I was just starting to think you were good! I'm going to rip your head off!" Godzilla said, his grip tightened

"It wasn't me" The cyborg gasped "Gojira did it"

"Gojira's dead, I saw his bones!" Godzilla growled, his grip was drawing blood

"Dad! Dad stop!" Maiya snapped awake, jumping up she shoved her dad away from the cyborg "He is saying the truth"

"You not thinking straight, he tried to murder you!" Godzilla said, Maiya stood between Godzilla and Kiryu

"I know what I'm doing." Maiya said "If you want to kill him you're going to have to kill me" Godzilla growled

"Godzilla, calm down" Tero said, Godzilla huffed, he glared at Kiryu, the cyborg had crumpled to the ground the second after Godzilla had let go, he was still gasping for breath

"Ankeo, so see if he needs help" Godzilla growled, he tuned around and left, Tero followed him. Ankeo looked over Kiryu

"Is he going to be OK?" Maiya asked

"Yes, I think so" Ankeo nodded and stood up, she followed the trail Godzilla and Tero had left

"Maiya, I'm so sorry" Kiryu sighed "I should have told you before"

"You didn't do anything wrong" Maiya said, she sat down next to Kiryu, she laid her head on his chest "It wasn't your fault that he got away, we all have our dark sides"

"I let my guard down" Kiryu said "I'm sorry" Maiya looked up at him

"You don't have to apologize" She said, nuzzling him on the cheek. He purred, Maiya could tell he was tired "Lets get to sleep" She suggested, he nodded and under the stars they fell asleep together.


End file.
